The Magic that is the hat of fate
by Faberryloverrissa
Summary: Mr. shue brings out the hat of fate and rachel has to sing to qunn about how she feels about her..there are other songs for other pairs aswell..btw this is my first fanfic please give me feedback


The wonder that is the hat of fate

As Mr. Shue walked into the choir room he went straight to the white board and wrote the word _fate_. "Ok class today we're doing something a little different." Says Mr. Shue as he looks onto the kids the kids in glee club. "Today you will pick a partner out if the _hat of fate_ and whichever name you pick you will have to sing a song to that person about how you feel about them…and yes there may be boy-boy songs or girl-girl songs." After putting the _hat of fate_ on the piano Mr. Shue asked his class if they had any questions before they began to pick names. Nobody but Rachel "Gold Star" Berry rose their hands.

"Mr. Shue I will just like to know if we can write our own song for this assignment."

"Yes Rachel it would be ok for you to write your own song, but only if you are the one picking the names." "Now let's begin, the first person to pick a name is Santana." Yells Mr. Shue as if his excitement will make the class any less uninterested.

As Santana made her way to the hat she was silently praying to get her girlfriend because she had the perfect song to sing to her. As she pulled out a slip of paper she squealed and said "Britney". The order after Santana was as follows: Kurt picked Finn, Artie picked Tina, and Sam picked Mercedes. The last four people that were left were Rachel, Puck, Mike, and Quinn.

"Ok Rachel, your turn to pick a name out of the hat." Stated Mr. Shue.

As Rachel pulled a slip of paper out the hat, she had to do a double take. "My partner is Quinn." _I have to sing a song to the girl that I am secretly in love with…..now this is going to be weird she is going to break me down and push me further down, past Jewfro._

_She is so totally going to sing a song about how much she hates me or worse how much I make her sad. _Thought Quinn as she heard her name being called from the most angelic and beautiful voice none to man.

"Ok that leaves puck to sing to Mike. I don't want you to tell your partner what song you're singing. And also have your songs ready by Monday, which means all weekend to work. You may all leave now."

Monday Morning

" Ok class lets start with the songs first up is Kurt singing to Finn."

_The road is long  
>With many a winding turn<br>That leads us to who knows where  
>Who knows when<br>But I'm strong  
>Strong enough to carry him<br>He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

_So on we go  
>His welfare is of my concern<br>No burden is he to bear  
>We'll get there<br>For I know  
>He would not encumber me<br>He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

_If I'm laden at all  
>I'm laden with sadness<br>That everyone's heart  
>Isn't filled with the gladness<br>Of love for one another_

_It's a long, long road  
>From which there is no return<br>While we're on the way to there  
>Why not share<br>And the load  
>Doesn't weigh me down at all<br>He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

_He's my brother  
>He ain't heavy, he's my brother...<em>

After Kurt sang everyone stood and clapped for him. "Thank you Kurt that was lovely. Next is Sam singing to Mercedes."

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_

_I told her, "I love the view from up here_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love_

"Thank you sam that was really lovely. I am sure Mercedes appreciated it. Next is Santana and please nothing Vulgar."

_I am about to go all Lima heights on his as for that comment, but I gotta sing this song to my girl Britts._

_For you, there'll be no more crying  
>For you, the sun will be shining<br>And I feel that when I'm with you  
>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

_To you, I'll give the world  
>To you, I'll never be cold<br>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

_And the songbirds are singing,  
>Like they know the score<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you  
>Like never before<em>

_(ohhing)_

_And I wish you all the love in the world  
>But most of all, I wish it from myself<em>

_And the songbirds keep singing  
>Like they know the score<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you  
>Like never before, like never before,<br>like never before_

"Was that vulgar?" asked Santana with a sneer as she made her way to her seat.

"Sorry Santana, um net up is Artie singing to Tina."

_Ooh, hey, yeah_

_Hush, just stop  
>There's nothing you can do or say, baby<br>I've had enough  
>I'm not your property<em>

_As from today, baby  
>You might think that<br>I won't make it on my own  
>But now I'm<em>

_Stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I am stronger<em>

_Than I ever thought  
>That I could be, baby<br>I used to go with the flow_

_Didn't really care 'bout me  
>You might think that<br>I can't take it but you're wrong  
>'Cause now I'm<em>

_Stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I am stronger_

_Come on, now  
>Oh, yeah<em>

_Here I go, on my own  
>I don't need nobody, better off alone<br>Here I go, on my own, now  
>I don't need nobody, not anybody<em>

_Here I go  
>Alright<br>Here I go_

_Stronger than yesterday  
>It's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I am stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_Now I am stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I am stronger<em>

"Um ok Artie thank you next is Puck to Mike."

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
>Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D O A<br>It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>When it hasn't been your day, your week<br>Your month or even your year but_

_I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>('Cause you're there for me too)<em>

_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
>You've burned your breakfast so far things are going great<br>Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
>But she didn't tell you when the world<br>Has brought you down to your knees that_

_I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)  
>I'll be there for you<br>('Cause you're there for me too)_

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me  
>Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me<br>Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
>Someone I'll always laugh with<br>Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>When it hasn't been your day, your week<br>Your month, or even your year_

_I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>('Cause you're there for me too)<em>

_I'll be there for you  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>I'll be there for you  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>I'll be there for you  
>('Cause you're there for me too)<em>

"That was nice Puck, lasts but not least Rachel to Quinn."

"This is a song I wrote ok" states Rachel as she walks to the center of the class

_She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>She pushed me in the pool  
>At our last school reunion<br>She laughs at my dreams  
>But I dream about her laughter<br>Strange as it seems  
>She's the one I'm after<em>

_'cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>

_She can't keep a secret  
>For more than an hour<br>She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
>And the more she ignores me<br>The more I adore her  
>What can I do?<br>I'd do anything for her  
><em>

_And when she sees it's me  
>On her caller ID<br>She won't pick up the phone  
>She'd rather be alone<br>But I can't give up just yet  
>Cause every word she's ever said<br>Is still ringin' in my head  
>Still ringin' in my head<em>

_She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>Knows just what to say  
>So my whole day is ruined<br>_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>Oh, I keep comin' back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>

_Just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>She's just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>Just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"You like me?" asks Quinn

"Mmm yes"

"Ok you wanna go out" states Quinn

"Sure, how about tonight?"

"Ok,"


End file.
